


A Little Break (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [7]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by  are you still doing requests for frank?? if you are, could you do a college!au?? also, I️ love you so much, you’re literally the best:))))
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Frank Castle [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 4





	A Little Break (College AU)

“Come on.”

“No.

“Please?”

“Baby, just one.”

“No! I have to study!”

“Just one lil’ break, baby. C’mon.” You felt Frank come up behind you and pull your swivel chair away from your desk and turned you to face him. You pouted and he chuckled, “You’ve been studying for hours, Y/N. Just take a break. Relax a bit. You don’t want to over do it.”

“Noooo! I can’t! This is my hardest class! I’m barely scraping by with a C minus! If I do poorly on this test, I don’t know how I’ll be able to pass the class.”

Frank leaned down and cupped your face in his hands, “I get it, baby. I do, but you don’t wanna overwork yourself. By the time you have to take the test, you’re going to be exhausted and you might even do worse. So just take a break. Please? I just wanna put some food in ya for that beautiful brain of yours. Two hours at most. That sound okay?”

You sighed and hugged your stomach when it made a gurgling noise, “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

Frank stood up straight, “Of course I’m right. I’m always right.”

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t push it, Castle.”

Frank took your hand as you stood, “Love you, baby,” he mumbled against your lips.

“Love you too,” you kissed him and then ruffled his hair, “You need a haircut.”

Frank scoffed as he followed you out of your dorm, “Hell no! I’m keeping my hair like this forever!”

(He obviously didn’t, but it ended up coming back years later)


End file.
